


I don't know if I believe anyone is 100% a dick

by golden_gryphon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05, Michael is a dick, My First Work in This Fandom, Or Is he?, Season/Series 05 Speculation, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_gryphon/pseuds/golden_gryphon
Summary: ***SEASON 5 SPOILERS***How is it that Lucifer is a layered, multidimensional character and Michael is flat out 100% a dick? My thoughts on Michael in Season 5A.title source: Guardians of the Galaxy quote
Comments: 31
Kudos: 60





	1. Identical, yet opposite

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting some comments, but this is my first work submitted! 
> 
> I'm a scientist and my research brain turned on after binging Season 5A. For full disclosure, I got deep into the Michaella ship and while the Michael we currently see is totally a dick, I absolutely REFUSE to believe that Lucifer is such a layered, multi-dimensional character and Michael isn't.
> 
> These are my thoughts and I'm hoping they will lead to some discussion!

Lucifer and Michael are (mostly) identical yet complete opposites. Here's what we know and have seen in canon:

  * L can pull out desires and M pulls out fears
  * L hates paperwork while M loves it (interrogation scene)
  * L tells tells the truth (but not always the complete truth) and Michael lies (and probably similarly loopholes how much)
  * L wears very expensive clothing and Michael wears turtlenecks and tweed
  * L spares no expense and M complains about a seven buck latte
  * L has issues with long-term thinking and M plans everything



So in reading between the lines, can we not assume that Michael is also opposite to Lucifer, the rebel and rule-breaker and the one that does whatever he can to get out from under Dad's thumb, meaning Michael follows all the rules and he's only on Earth to carry out Dad's will?

* * *

We also know:

  * God works in "mysterious ways" and "has a plan" etc.
  * Before S5, God has been absent other than responding to Lucifer's prayer/deal to save Chloe in S1
  * God never made Lucifer return to Hell during his “retirement” and Lucifer only did so because of the prophecy - which may or may not be a real thing - to keep Chloe and Charlie safe
  * Lucifer was never punished for smiting Uriel or killing Cain - perhaps Dad wanted this outcome since Uriel went rogue and Cain was just a really bad human
  * When Amenadiel is watching Hell for Lucifer, God spoke directly to him saying Hell doesn’t need a leader
  * Amenadiel says Michael is the only one with a direct line to God
  * Chloe is a miracle of God and apparently the only miracle ever, immune to Lucifer’s powers so what they have is real
  * Michael needles Lucifer by telling him he is unworthy and that gets Lucifer to fight him, suggesting Lucifer is afraid he is unworthy but WANTS to be worthy, wants redemption, even though he’s too stubborn to admit it
  * Lucifer is banned from the Silver City and will never see Chloe again when she dies



Through everything that has been said about Dear Old Dad so far, he either shows or says what he wants and then his children are supposed to carry that out in whatever way will get that job done.

* * *

Here's what I think.

Dad is testing Lucifer’s worthiness to be allowed back into Heaven so that he may follow Chloe. But first, both Lucifer and Chloe need to be on the same page - Lucifer can’t take her for granted, must admit his feelings for her, show that he’s trustworthy and good.

When Amenadiel asks Michael if Dad knows he's on Earth, Michael responds "I do what I want" - that could be a lie - he could be there because he’s following orders and carrying out a job. He tells Maze when he gets what he wants, she can get what she wants. Maybe for doing this job, Dad promised Michael things in return.

If the above is Dad’s goal, then Michael had to plan on how to do it. Sure, Michael tells Maze he’s there because he’s pissed at Lucifer being praised for doing what he’s supposed to do and I believe that’s true, but it’s also the way to get Maze on his side since she’s also pissed at Lucifer.

Plus, Michael’s power of fears could be incredibly useful to make people face what they’re afraid of, leading them to make changes and save them of their guilt so that they may enter Heaven.

The ENTIRE first part of this season is about people facing their fears. And yes, Michael is a huge dick needling those fears, but would all the characters have faced them otherwise?


	2. Angelic Powers and where to Find Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, how angelic powers shape their personality and sibling interactions and how this could influence what we might be looking at in S5B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly this is waaay longer than planned and I ended up doing more summaries (again, scientist...this is like a literature review only in TV form and trying to put all these little bits together) plus a BUNCH OF SPECULATION. It is not very consistently organized but I tried to organize info in the way that seemed best based on the character and how much we know about them.
> 
> If you read this and it turns out to be right, I will a) actually be shocked, and b) so so sorry if I somehow ruined something for anyone. I’ll cover my bases here and say I TOLD YOU SO AND/OR I AM SORRY.
> 
> You’ve been warned!

I’m only going to cover the angels we have the most details about, so no Azrael or Remiel. Lucifer and Michael will be last.

* * *

Amenadiel 

He can slow time and we learn in the nun episode that he reflects God’s love back at them, which is why they are attracted to him. He tells Uriel he is the fury and righteousness of God.

When we first meet Amenadiel he is a dick. He’s on Earth only to get Lucifer back to Hell in any way possible. In the flashback episode, he calls Lucifer evil. In S1, he brings Malcolm back from Hell and thus indirectly kills a few humans, has Maze betray Lucifer, lies and manipulates Linda, reveals the location of Lucifer’s wings to an auctioneer, gets Trixie kidnapped, endangers Chloe’s life, and kills Lucifer. _Throughout all this, Amenadiel maintains that this is the job Father tasked him with (getting Lucifer back to Hell) and it is for the greater good._

In S2, Amenadiel falls. He loses his wings and powers. He realizes he was a dick and begins to see that Lucifer isn’t evil and that he has come to care for humans. He begins to redeem himself but at first is only doing so because he knows that’s the way to be restored. He’s knocked down a peg when Uriel beats him and he’s forced to admit his fall to Lucifer, but pride comes in when he reads that he is Father’s favorite. Then he becomes friends with Dan and begins to care for Linda. When Linda is harmed by Goddess, even though he still doesn’t have his wings, he stops time to save her. _At this time, Amenadiel believes his task is to help Lucifer._

At the end of S3, Amenadiel gets his wings back with the help of Charlotte and Linda but he is still unable to slow time on command. He is still powerless in S4, but he and Linda have Charlie. He struggles with the thought of what the future will bring for Charlie and of course the whole demon kidnapping thing. _Amenadiel comes up with the self-actualization thing and has realized his task is to improve himself._

In S5A the nun episode implies that angels reflect things back at humans - for Amenadiel we see that he reflects faith (which he might not be doing if he hadn’t heard Dad’s voice in Hell). We also see Amenadiel starting to look a bit like he did in S1, more like fury and righteousness, but it’s not directed at Lucifer causing him to do no good very bad things, but at humans who deserve it and in a not very harmful way. _It’s almost like he’s close to reaching his full potential..._

First he must face his fear of Charlie’s celestial status and possible mortality. We’re led to believe he completely stops time to stop Charlie from growing older, but he’s unable to restart it. _Once he becomes at peace with whatever Charlie is, I predict he will get his power back and have control._

* * *

Uriel 

He can predict patterns.

Progression: We don’t learn all that much about Uriel other than his siblings apparently were annoyed by him, bullied him, was excluded, and all he wanted was to be around his siblings. Also he likes to mix brown and black clothing. He comes to Earth with an ultimatum for Lucifer because Lucifer didn’t keep his end of the deal with Dad. He steals Azreal’s blade and says he’s doing what he has to do to protect Dad. He plans to wipe Goddess out of existence. We once again see an angel doing bad things believing it’s for the greater good.

“I don’t know what Dad wants. Nobody does. But I do know what he needs.”

Uriel wants to protect God from Goddess. He didn’t want to kill Lucifer despite being bullied in the past but in the end Lucifer wipes Uriel out because he threatened Chloe.

* * *

Lucifer 

He is/was the Light Bringer. He can pull out desires and humans tend to be drawn to him because he reflects their desire.

Lucifer has gone through so many ups and downs during this show and I can’t possibly cover everything here. I’ll try to get the important bits, mainly focusing on his personality and the things he's done, what they mean.

Lucifer can be a dick. In S1, he tells Amenadiel he looks forward to eating his heart and makes a joke to Linda implying he loves to kick puppies. He’s got no problem unlocking doors without permission. He’s pretty fast and loose releasing his Devil Face, has injured/tortured and made humans go mad or kill themselves, and killed Uriel and Cain. He is a dick to Dan on purpose during most seasons. He is selfish and doesn’t really listen to anyone, at least when it matters, and tends to take away the wrong message (for example, his tendency to tell Linda what he thinks she’s saying and that’s not at all what she’s saying). During cases when he can relate to someone, he will push for a certain outcome no matter whether that person is innocent or a murderer. He finds loopholes in everything and doesn’t tell the whole truth. He consistently takes Maze for granted, which is why she continues to betray him.

Lucifer is also good. He loves stupid puns and sexual innuendos. During season progression, we see Lucifer care more and more for at least some humans and his relationship with Amenadiel becomes friendly. He is hurt when he finds out he doesn’t mean anything more to his lovers than one amazing night. He takes pride in giving people what they desire, especially when they use it in the right way. He listens to Ella talk about wood grains and brings Chloe her favorite foods. He wants there to be justice even if sometimes he goes about it the wrong way. He protects the people he cares about at the expense of even his own life. He wasn’t truly happy with Eve because even though she accepted his monstrous side, she loved The Devil and not all of Lucifer. Chloe can bring him true happiness because she “is the only mortal who can see him for who he truly is”

Truth-telling: His word being his bond is a blessing and a curse. He stays silent on very important things that impact other people and tells half truths when it suits him. Plus, he is obviously capable of lying if he believes something to be true.

How Lucifer views himself: He does very little introspection despite Linda’s therapy sessions, most of which are about everyone but himself. In S4 he finally acknowledges that he hates himself and as a result is full devil bod. Chloe’s acceptance of him at the end results in angel wings. In S5, his convo with Lee in Hell makes him realize he is ready to accept her love. Her disappearance makes him realize he isn’t whole without her.

Lucifer’s invulnerability/mojo: Once Lucifer gets what he desires (Chloe), he loses his mojo and she gets it. Now he has to face his fear that he’s at her mercy. Then Lucifer becomes paralyzed, powerless in another way, but Chloe saves him, saying “*we* did it Lucifer”. Now with her he feels secure and regains his invulnerability, presumably so he can keep her safe but it turns out instead he gets shot, she gets kidnapped, then she whacks him over the head and would have probably died via Dan or her.

All that is to say, _it’s almost like he’s close to reaching his full potential…_

He’s so close to saying ily. Lucifer’s last big hurdle are his big ole daddy issues. Redemption, feeling worthy, getting closure with Dad can lead to some sort of solution to Chloe’s mortality.

Summary: Lucifer is guided by **fear**. That is, even though his specialty is desire, he refuses to act on what he truly desires because he is absolutely terrified.

  * **Rejection/being unworthy.** God rejected him. He avoids proving who he is because he fears they’ll run away. Linda ran away, which made him procrastinate proving it to Chloe, which led to her finding out in a more distressing way. Then, she ran away. Maze betrays him numerous times after he relieved her of service even though they have known each other for eons. He purposely withholds numerous counts of life-altering information from Chloe because he’s afraid she will leave him.
  * **Lack of free will.** Most of his choices are based on doing the opposite of what Dad would want him to do. He cuts off his wings numerous times, runs away from Chloe, stays on Earth, finds a loophole dealing with Mum, etc.



He actively avoids all of these fears and in doing so they end up coming true…

* * *

Michael 

At this point we only know that he pulls out fears. He only asked one person about their fears so he is very good at knowing fears without it being voiced. We don't really see Michael interact with the general public outside of imitating Lucifer, but those couple of times he putters about Lux nobody approaches him or really even looks at him.

Similarly, we only have a surface level understanding of Michael. He comes off as a dick! I’ll go through each episode in which Michael is present or is mentioned, focusing on what we know about “his plan.” 

Ep 1: Michael comes to Earth. He somehow knows the devil tune and where to find Chloe (connection with Lucifer, who’s in Hell and just found out about the shooter situation?).

Ep 2: At the penthouse with Maze he says he’s pissed, complaining about how Lucifer gets praised by siblings for doing something he should be doing anyway. He calls him selfish, thinks the responsibility stuff is BS. He says he “knows things” (perhaps just saying things to get Maze on his side). The ultimate plan at this point seems to be luring Lucifer to Earth.

During his first interaction with Amenadiel, on the surface he seems to be attempting to comfort Amenadiel by telling him he doesn’t need to worry about the demons in Hell. He’s glib about it, and it’s true that Lucifer is often glib about serious matters when Amenadiel voices that. But it is true in the fact that Lucifer is still in Hell so Amenadiel doesn’t actually need to worry. This only ramps up Amenadiel’s fear of course. When Amenadiel outs Michael at the bar later, saying his use of fear was too obvious, the look on Michael’s face says that he meant it to be obvious. Of course, Amenadiel is the only one who can retrieve Lucifer from Hell. And protecting Chloe from Michael is probably the only way Lucifer would have voluntarily left Hell.

Michael’s interactions with Chloe go from neutral to more caring as the ep progresses. He shakes Dan’s hand and hugs Ella, but doesn’t touch Chloe until he saves her from getting run over. He then saves her from a shotgun blast. In his attempt to break Lucifer’s life, he plans her walking in on he and Maze kissing and gaslighting her by saying he doesn’t lie to her when he has. Then after she shows understanding and (allegedly) gives him his first boner, he switches and wants to instead take Lucifer’s life. But then she shoots him and his plan changes again so he drops the you’re a miracle bomb. So now we know Michael wants Lucifer to “show his true colors” by getting him back on Earth and seeing the mess he made.

Ep 3: Amenadiel retrieves Lucifer. We hear Michael’s all bark and no bite, just needles fears and gets a chuckle from his mess. Lucifer makes fun of Michael’s shoulders and mocks him and there’s reference to Amenadiel bullying via atomic wedgies. And still the pattern continues...Michael needled fears and wants to chuckle about the mess. His siblings hate him anyway so what if the only pleasure he gets is from seeing them squirm from a little poke. And then retaliation happens - Lucifer rubs in his face his superiority by unfurling his perfect white wings and leaves them open after Michael puts his damaged ones away and then Lucifer mutilates Michael’s face to teach him a lesson. Big points from the penthouse pre-fight mean word exchange: Lucifer thinks Michael’s lies are tedious (which they are) and Michael thinks Lucifer’s denial is tedious (which it is), Michael says he thinks Lucifer believes himself to be unworthy and this is what pushes Lucifer into the fight so it’s probably true.

Did Michael lie about pulling an inception on Lucifer to get him to rebel? I think this is a half-lie (as Lucifer tells half-truths). We see Lucifer over and over asking people for advice. We also see him over and over absorb the wrong message and do something really out there as a result. Take from that what you will.

Ep 6&7: Michael reveals Lucifer to Dan and then is super extra about revealing himself. As a result, Dan shoots Lucifer, thus revealing to both Lucifer and Chloe that he’s now invulnerable.

Ep 8: Michael nabs Chloe but brings her coffee then leaves her alone with sunlight and a crumbling cage. Lucifer doubts himself a lot and then takes charge and finds her by working well with others and putting in hard work. I mean it’s a good thing Michael locked her away in a really remote dungeon with top-notch security and didn’t take anyone she intimately knows to that exact spot! He needles some more fear out of Amenadiel, promises Maze a soul, then a lot of punching happens until Dad shows up.

Michael is guided by **desire**. That is, he doesn’t fear not being as good as Lucifer like Lucifer and Amenadiel think, he wants to be accepted for who he is. 

  * **Love/understanding/acceptance.** Michael was bullied and made fun of by at least some of his siblings for using the gift he has even though they knew he was ultimately harmless (all bark and no bite). Lucifer was always the favorite because he’s charming and funny and Michael’s the shadow of his twin. If his siblings in the Silver City mock him for his disability then why wouldn’t he cloister himself away and shut them out, attempting to become closer to Dad? I don’t think Michael fears not being as good as Lucifer because most of his life has proven that to him already. We have seen Michael show his wings (to Maze, saving Chloe, Lucifer’s balcony, Dan reveal, precinct fight) in one half a season at least as many times we’ve seen Lucifer *consciously* unfurl his feathery burdens from S3-5 (to Linda, Pierce gunfight, flying back to Hell, to Michael, precinct fight), suggesting that Michael isn't ashamed of his wings. Outside of imitating Lucifer, he makes no attempt to hold his shoulders straight or hide his new facial scar. Just as Lucifer fears being rejected for being himself, I think Michael desires to be loved for being himself. Amenadiel fears his child will be lesser, does not appreciate his child as he is, and Michael sees himself in Charlie, desires to be appreciated even if he is broken/”lesser”. I might go so far as to say Michael's disdain for humans comes from Amenadiel/Lucifer/Dad's love of them even though they're "lesser"?



Opposite to Lucifer, maybe Michael is like a fear factor workaholic continuously working for praise he never gets and the fear needling pushes everyone away but then he got a boner which he seemed surprised by and wanted more of but I digress...

* * *

SO.

Dan’s puzzle metaphor during the nun case - hm, what else is like a giant puzzle without any of the corner pieces or knowing what it’s going to look like and it could take hours, days, years, (eons maybe?) and when it’s done and then one piece clicks everything into place? Lucifer calls it torture because he doesn’t see an end, only pain without the growth, but...God’s plan for his children perhaps? “Shortcuts aren’t the answer, hard work pays off” and this entire show we see Lucifer trying to loophole and shortcut his way through situations! Anyway,

Meanwhile, without Michael as a catalyst, here’s what S5 would look like:

  * Lucifer would probably never have left Hell and none of the characters would face their fears the end



I suppose I’m implying that as Lucifer and Michael are opposites, maybe Michael does understand hard work and long-term consequences but perhaps doesn’t get short-term pleasure? He gets the dirty work of scaring people to face their fears and grow but never gets appreciated for it, while Lucifer is all about short-term pleasure and gets praised for doing the bare minimum?

~~~

A couple big themes on this show:

  * God does not communicate with His children and this more often than not leads them to making bad choices. (Note: I personally think he is mostly absent because he is attempting to give them some semblance of free will, but unfortunately they weren’t made for that. Out of all the angels, Lucifer has the most experience making choices, which are usually based on doing the opposite of what he thinks Dad would want or going based on advice he gets from randos.)
  * The longer an angel (or demon) stays on Earth, the more they learn and are able to think for themselves.



~~~

**My prediction!** I think Michael is doing Dad’s dirty work. While he was an absolute dick in the things he said and the ways he went about things, he caused no physical harm to any humans (remember, Amenadiel indirectly killed humans) even if he did give Charlie a cold (which was harmless). I do NOT think God will put him in charge of Hell. To me it seems plausible that God would force Michael to live on Earth for a time. Being on Earth is bringing happiness/acceptance to Lucifer and Amenadiel and if Michael, a physically broken and scarred angel, can get that he would be on his way to reaching _his_ full potential…

* * *

Speaking of that...you know who’d work for that? ELLA.

AND HERE’S WHY.

Her arc in 5A is how she is attracted to bad boys. She starts out hooking up with a bad-bad boy, then she is unsure about dating someone who seems like a really good guy with common interests. Then “good guy” turns out to be A SERIAL KILLER. Then here’s Michael, who we are all currently being led to believe is ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE but maybe turns out he’s a harmless broken angel who was just doing his job and all he needs now is to be away from his family for a while and for someone to accept him and also give him boners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe I’m 100% wrong! In that case at least I had a good time thinking about all this and it stopped me from doom scrolling for a bit!

**Author's Note:**

> I have more thoughts I'm working on, like what I think the plan was for each character and my guesses about Michael's deeper character. I'm doing a detailed rewatch to flesh out these things more.
> 
> Please feel free to comment with your thoughts or if you have any additions and I will add and give credit! Maybe you think Michael's the bad opposite to Lucifer's good and would go against Dad to carry out some other bigger plan, feel free to say that too!
> 
> I'm obviously biased and still want Michael to be good but I'm open to being wrong!  
> Edit: I also don't keep up with spoilers in general so there might be things I'm missing.


End file.
